Behind the Cafeteria
by Hiph
Summary: Snitch is forced to go to a dance, and Skittery joins him. The teensiest bit of angst, rating for SLASH content.
1. Default Chapter

**Behind the Cafeteria**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Newsies! Suing me would be futile... my fortune consists of about seven cents. ^^'' And this is SLAAAASH. Boy on boy. Don't read if you don't like. Simple.

**Random ramblings:** This is my first fanfic... ever... o.O. Reviews would be greatly appreciated (doi). _Constructive_ criticism is highly accepted. I'm always looking to become a better writer.

And this fic is Skittery/Snitch. The pairing's just too cute. It was inspired by the lyrics of "And Then He Kissed Me," by The Crystals. And the song Skittery sings is "This I Promise You," by Nsync. I'm not a regular listener (heaven forbid!), but I couldn't think of any of my faves that would sing a ballad (Sum, Green Day, no...), so I went on a frenzy love ballad on-line search and that's what I came up with. *shrug*

Also, as part of the random-ness, I'd like to point something out in the movie that I noticed. Okie, watch Spot in KoNY, and when Race sings "Ain't I pretty," Spot kinda nods his head. Hoo-hoo, too slashy for my own good... *falls over*. A-ya.

--

I groaned and took a long inhale from my cigarette as another hip-hop song blared from the crowded gym, where preps and wanna-bes gathered for a night of sweaty groping, hoping to lose their hearing sometime in the night. 

Another boring dance I was forced to go to, another night of chain-smoking alone behind the cafeteria.

I didn't understand the appeal of these nights at all -- a DJ came, playing seemingly the same song over and over, while couples showed themselves off by dancing to fast and slow songs alike as close as humanly possible, gossiping girls stood giggling, waiting for whoever their crush was to magically sweep them off their feet in a night of romance, while a good ninety percent of the boys stood around on the sidelines or in the bleachers, refusing at all costs to ever get on the dance floor.

Me, I just avoided the scene altogether. The only reason I was here was that my mother claimed I didn't get out enough, that I kept to myself alone in my room too much. I told her there were numerous reasons for that, the primary one being I didn't like being around people. But, after she threatened to entirely cut off my internet connection, I decided that sometimes you need to make sacrifices in order to ensure your happiness in the future.

Besides, it didn't matter if I went to the dance or not -- I would still be alone. I didn't have many friends, but I liked it that way. It made me feel more independent and free.

Finishing my cigarette, I dropped it to the ground and stomped it out underneath my sneaker. I started to fish around in my pocket for another when a voice traveled through the darkness.

"Need another?"

I was so startled that I wasn't the only one here that I jumped and fell backwards, which received a chuckle from the stranger. He came forward, and I could see that it was Skittery Sobel, one of the few guys at school that would actually acknowledge my presence by offering a hello if passing. He offered his hand, I took it and he hoisted me up.

"Sorry to scare ya man. Here," he said, and handed me a cigarette. I took it gratefully, and lit it quickly, enjoying the taste of it. After a few moments of silence, Skittery became inquisitive.

"So what're you doing out here, anyway? Wouldn't you rather be inside dancing the night away with one of your many admirerers," he said as he mockingly batted his eyelashes.

I snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure there are _lots_ of 'em out there," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," he grinned. "Girls really dig the silent, mysterious type."

I smiled at the thought. Me, a chick magnet... haha! I took another drag of my cigarette and turned towards Skittery.

"So what are _you_ doing out here? I thought you'd enjoy this kind of thing," I said, and, really, Skittery was one of the last people I'd expect to see ditching a dance. He was pretty popular with the girls, and was one of the few boys secure enough to go out and dance. He was like that -- he liked to go ahead and do things, not just sit on the sidelines and watch as the events passed him by.

"Had a craving," he said, holding up his cigarette, smiling again. The kid always seemed to smile. "Besides, there's nothing really to stay for in there," he said, nodding towards the gym. A silence followed, in which Skittery had finished his cigarette and lit his second.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked casually, cigarette perched between his lips.

I was startled at that question. No one usually took much interest in anything I was doing, much less what I was thinking. 

"About how happy I am that I'm not alone right now," I sighed before realizing it. Whoa. Where'd _that_ come from. I never really minded being alone, I was alone all the time. But for some reason, having Skittery there comforted me, made me feel warm.

"Glad to be of service," he said, jokingly. At that moment, the incessant banging of the music slowed down, and the sweet opening of a ballad sung softly. Skittery sighed, closed his eyes and started to slowly bob his head to the beat. I watched this with amusement, then became transfixed with his movements. He looked so graceful and confident as he kept time with the music. Then, unexpectedly, he dreamily joined in.

"I've loved you forever, in lifetimes before,

And I promise you never, will you hurt anymore,

I give you my word, I give you my heart..." 

And he opened his eyes, realizing where he was, and flushed a little.

"Hehe, my little sister makes me listen to Nsync..." But I just stared. His voice was soothing, beautiful even. And the simple pop-py words seemed so profound and heart-felt when he sang them.

Skittery's face flushed a shade darker. "Wha-what're you staring at, dude?"

I tore my eyes away to stare at the discarded cigarette butts littering the ground. Great job, Snitch, creep him out so he'll leave you alone again. I raised my eyes again, and they locked with his. I tried to read the emotions they held - embarrassment, most likely at having sung out-loud and not meaning to, but there was also something deeper, something that resembled pain, content and care. My eyes traveled to his lips as he once again started to sing...

"Every word I say is true,

This I promise you.."

And as I watched, his lips got closer and closer until they were touching mine in a firm, but chaste, kiss. 

I was absolutely bewildered. Skittery Sobel, a _boy_, was kissing me?! Stunned, I stood there, nonreactive. Skittery seemed to notice this, and quickly tore away.

"I... I'm s-sorry," he murmured before quickly taking off. 

I just stood in silence, and slowly lifted my fingers to my lips, which had just been covered by Skittery's a few moments ago. I knew I should feel repugnated by this whole situation -- I mean, I wasn't gay, right? But the kiss had been so heavenly, it couldn't be wrong, and I was willing to change my lifestyle to feel something as glorious as that again. But Skittery had run off, no doubt feeling humiliated at having been so open and forward with his feelings, and not have them returned. I couldn't let him feel that way, and quickly started formulating plans for the upcoming Monday...

**Next time:** More Skittery/Snitch fun. Yee-haw.

Well, hope you enjoyed, and hope you remember to click that review button... *winkwink*nudgenudge*. Heehee, I love my little singing Teenybopper!Skittery I've got going... and Mastermind!Snitch too... ^___^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Alas, my torn and wretched being doth not own thy newsies that I hold so dear to my ever breaking heart....*pout*

**AN:** Whoo, I feel oh so special and luffed! Thank you to all my reviewers, I jumped up and down every time I received a review alert... good workout *flexes non-existent muscle*. The update took so long because school started again, and I had a helluva lot of homework for the first week of school o_O; . I'm hoping this chapter is as grandiose as I planned it. But if it's not, then, well... *shrugs*

Korewa niban!

--

"Principal Willoughby, Principal Willoughby, oh, it's terrible, they've got three freshmen stuffed in one locker in the North wing! They're all just stuck in there, limbs poking out in all the wrong places, and OH!" I cried, "they must be suffocating by now, and I ran all the way over here to warn you!" I feigned breathlessness, and projected what I hoped was an exasperated face.

Principal Willoughby displayed a too-calm look before speaking, unnerving Snitch.

"_Why_ am I not surprised?" he sighed. "Every year, those yahooligans pull their silly little hazing pranks. Mrs. Robb, would you please find Art, have him help those boys out of that locker. I'll go see if I can find the culprits," and the Principal wearily turned on his heel to waddle down the hall, comb-over rising and falling with the pattern of his steps. Mrs. Robb, the petite, stern secretary stood and quickly straightened her navy skirt and jacket before walking with long strides down the hall, her high heels creating a rhythmatic beat against the tile floors.

And I was left alone in the office, with multiple instruments that I could put towards my use.

First, I cruised over to the right wall behind the secretary's desk, where a ring had been drilled with keys to every single classroom in the school. I thumbed through all the keys until I found the one labeled 108, deftly slipping it off the rings and pocketing it.

I sauntered over to the PA system, scanning over the different buttons. I figured it was safe to use, the faculty that had just left the office would be too busy searching fruitlessly for the perpetrators and victims of a non-existent crime. Finding the switch, I turned on the system and raised the speaker to my mouth.

"Jay Sobel, Jay Sobel to the office please. Jay Sobel to the office."

Turning the system back off, I rushed out of the office, towards room 108. It would only be a matter of time before Skittery would come down the hall, pondering what kind of trouble he could have possibly gotten himself into now.

Reaching my destination, I turned left into a little enclave that extended about two feet back until it reached a door. Fishing through my pocket, I pulled out the key I had swiped, and unlocked the door leading to the music room. To my surprise, there was already someone there, but after staring for a few seconds, it registered that it was two forms, sitting _extremely_ close together.

Effing preps. Ruin everything. 

Shrieking, I fabricated another story to get rid of any obstructions in my plan.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you, there's a fire in the chem lab, the whole school's being evacuated, hurry, hurry, get out, get out!" I waved my hands around wildly, jumping up and down to emphasize my point. The two figures sprang apart, and stumbled across chairs towards the door. The boy was wiping lipstick that had been transferred to his mouth off on the sleeve of his letterman jacket, and the girl fussed with her hair, trying to return it to a presentable state.

I looked after them with distaste. My throat was starting to hurt, I hadn't talked this much to so many people in one day since.... ever. I briskly pulled a CD from my bag, and placed it in the stereo system at the end of the room, then jogged my way back to the enclosed area right outside the door. It was coated in shadows, so I could watch as Skittery came down the hall without him seeing me.

Not two seconds after I had reached the area, Skittery rounded a corner, idly walking along the halls, glancing at lockers and out the windows. I waited with sweaty palms, rethinking my plan, wondering if it was really the right thing to do. Taking a deep breath, I reassured myself.

Yes. This is the right thing to do. I have to carry through.

The footsteps grew closer and closer until Skittery was a foot away from where I was standing. I stood up, and extended my arms a little, getting ready. After standing in that position for a few moments, Skittery's feet came into view, and as his whole body presented itself, I reached out, grabbed him across the chest with one hand, pinning his arms and back against my torso, and clasped a hand tightly against his mouth. I could see his eyes widen with surprise, and could feel his jaw working against my palm, trying vainly to emit screams.

I pulled him backwards into the room, kicking the door shut. I took my hand off of his mouth to lock the door, and I swear, his howls could have awakened the dead. I locked the door and released him. Skittery quickly spun around, anger flashing behind his brown eyes.

He opened his mouth, as if to speak, before his face took on a shocked look. It seems like of all people, I would've been the last person he'd expect to abduct him.

I must have had a determined look on my face, because Skittery backed away, hands lifted in the air in a sign of defeat.

"Snitch, I'm sorry, if this is about Friday, I'm sorry, it was spur of the moment, I'm sorry, I don't want a fight," he breathed, fear replacing the anger in his eyes.

I started towards him, and could see him block his face with his arms, hoping all blows would be delivered below the neck, but I just brushed past him, walking towards the back of the room. Reaching the stereo, I pressed the play button. I pivoted, and looked him square in the eye.

"You owe me a dance."

Skittery looked shocked, to say the least. He probably hadn't expected to hear that at all, but looked pleased by it. He gave a small smile, and held out his arms. I shuffled over, and wrapped my arms around his neck as the beginning of the song played out.

Skittery placed his hands around my waist, and we slowly rocked back and forth with the music. I had no idea what was playing, I had just grabbed some burned CD from my brother's room labeled "mood music." It seemed to be working.

As the time went on, I melted into Skittery's embrace. He was so warm and comforting, and I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing onto his neck. Skittery seemed to relax into the feeling, and I thought I heard a tiny moan escape from his slightly-parted lips.

Ah, his lips. They were so close, all I would have to do was raise my head to the side a little and they would have been touching mine. I lifted my head and looked once more into his eyes, an activity I found that I enjoyed thoroughly. I stayed like that for a few more seconds before slowly closing the gap, initiating our second kiss.

It felt so good -- sweet, but filled with want, enough so to send chills down my spine, down through my feet and back, enjoying all the pleasurable feelings being channeled by the connection of our lips.

Skittery was the first to break away, slightly out of breath.

"Wow... you're a really good... _dancer_," he smiled dreamily, and I laughed, something I've never done enough of. 

"So you'll be happy to know," he stated, brushing his hand through my hair, "that there's going to be another dance this weekend, at Jefferson."

My smile widened.

Another night of chain-smoking, another night spent with Skittery behind the cafeteria.

-- Fin.

Whoa. Well that didn't turn out exactly the way I pictured it (veeery rushed). Snitch seems very social in this one (where did I-hate-you-all Snitch go? *looks under pillow cases*), but ah well. I actually managed to finish something! Whoo! *checks off something on self-improvement list*. Only 3,472 more things to go! 

Hope you enjoyed, and once again thank you to all my reviewers from the previous chapter. You're my fuel... *vroomvroom*.


End file.
